Puck's Good Side
by acaudill0068
Summary: This is about Puck and Rachel.  Not exactly sure where I'm going with this just yet.  It's rated m for a reason but it may take me a little while to get to the smut.  There will be a lot of plot and I'm hoping this get carried on for a while.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee or its characters. If I did Mark Salling would take his shirt off at least once every episode, Finn Hudson would stop being such a whiny bitch, Noah & Rachel would be together and Noah would get a lot more solos. **

**A/N: This is my very first Glee FanFic. I've written some ff before but I've never shown it to anybody. I'm not the best writer but I hope you like this.**

Rachel stiffened when Finn walked into the room. He faltered when he saw her looking at him before quickly averting his gaze and going to sit beside Puck. She hadn't spoken to him since they had broken up last week. Someone had left a note in her locker informing her about Finn and Santana hooking up.

When she confronted him about it all he could do was apologize. Rachel couldn't believe it. She had expected him to deny and she probably would have believed him even if she knew he was lying. But he didn't. He just kept apologizing until Rachel cut him off, called him an ass, and ran off.

Finn shifted nervously in his chair. Rachel was in the front row, as always, and looked extremely tense. He could hear Santana, Quinn, and Brittany talking about what happened and he knew Rachel could hear it too. He felt bad for her. He had never wanted to hurt her. He wasn't even with Rachel when he got with Santana.

"All right guys, sectionals are in a few weeks." Mr. Schue said coming into the room. "Any ideas?"

Most of the people turned to Rachel. She always seemed to have an opinion about everything, but oddly she was sitting in her chair with her arms crossed staring at the something on the wall across the room.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked. "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer. Whispers ran across the room as everyone tried to figure out why Rachel was so distant.

"I like it." Santana smiled continuing to file her nails. "Rachel's voice gives me a headache."

"What did you do?" Kurt asked Finn. "I don't think I've ever seen her this quiet. It's kinda scary."

"He slept with Santana." Brittany blurted out and all the faces in the room turned to her, except Rachel's. "What? He did."

Rachel took a quick breath standing up. "Mr. Schuester, if you'll excuse me, I don't feel that I'm to my best ability today."

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue asked concerned.

"Besides, I signed up for Glee club to express my talents, not to be the subject of pointless gossip." Rachel added quickly, shooting Santana a hard look before hurrying out of the room.

"You're home early." Rachel's dad noted when she walked through the front door at 3:15.

* * *

"I'm not feeling very well." Rachel lied.

"Maybe you should take a nap." Her dad came over and felt her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"It's probably nothing." Rachel brushed it off. "I'll just take some vitamins and get started on dinner in a little bit. I need to take a shower."

"Don't worry about dinner. I'll do it. That reminds me though, Mrs. Puckerman is pulling a double shift this evening and I told her Noah and Becca could come stay over here tonight."

"Noah's coming over? To stay the night?" Rachel suddenly felt her stomach flip. The last time he had been at her house they had been dating.

"Yea. She said she'd send them over around five." Her dad kissed her forehead. "Now go take that shower and try to get a nap in before dinner."

"Thanks, Daddy."

* * *

"Why do I have to go over to Berry's house?" Puck complained as his mother was ushering him and his sister out of the front door.

"Because it's Friday and I have to work so I can't make you two a nice meal. Her dad's have kindly invited you over and you're going to be nice and have fun."

"I could just order a pizza for the kid. I don't need a babysitter." Puck complained but when he saw the tired and defeated look on his mother's face he broke. "Fine. We'll go and I'll play nice, but we're not staying very long. The second Berry gets on my case about something I'm leaving."

"I love you." His mother let out a deep breath when he kissed her cheek. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Make sure Rebecca is in bed at a decent time tonight."

Puck dropped his overnight bag in the corner of the guest room of Rachel's house. He had to hand it to Berry. Having two gay rich dads is pretty awesome. The guest room was great. It had a queen bed and the walls were painted some kind of dark green. He would be sleeping here tonight and Becca was going to sleep downstairs on the pull out couch. Puck looked down the hallway. There was only two other rooms upstairs and since he knew the one right across from was Berry's bedroom he assumed the other was a bathroom.

_That's kind of dumb, _Puck thought. Why in the hell would they put him – a horny, 16 year old teenage boy – across the hall from their 16 year old daughter? There was bound to be some drama there.

Puck hadn't seen Rachel since he had gotten to her house. He was surprised. He figured he would have at least heard her complaining about something even if he didn't see her. Rachel was kind of freaking him out. He wasn't used to her being this quiet and he didn't like it. He knew that she had liked Finn – maybe even loved him – but he never expected for her to take it this hard.

He peeked down the stairs to make sure that her dads were occupied and he snuck across the hall to her door. He didn't bother knocking before quietly pushing it open and slipping inside. Rachel was lying in her bed with the covers up to her chin and facing the window.

"Were you not even going to come say hi to me?" He asked startling her.

She quickly snapped her head in his direction and sat up. "Sorry. I didn't realize you were here." She mumbled.

"What are you doing hiding in your room?"

"I'm not hiding." She insisted. "I'm napping."

"Are you coming down for dinner?" He asked sitting uncomfortably on the edge of her bed.

"I don't know." She sighed pulling the covers up higher on her body.

"Come on, Berry. Finn's an ass. You can't let him get you down." He yanked on the covers slightly but she held on tight.

"Noah!" She scolded him. "I'm not exactly dressed under this."

Puck's eyes opened wider than they ever had in that moment. "You're naked under this?"

"Not completely. I have a robe on. I didn't feel like getting dressed after my shower. It's too depressing."

"Okay, that's it. I get that you were crushin' on Finn and all but I honestly don't get why you liked him so much!" Puck stood up walking around to the other side of the bed so he could face her. "He's a whiny little bitch that never deserved you in the first place. Besides, he's way to tall for you. How did you two even make out?"

"Noah." Rachel said quietly looking up at him. "Aren't you his best friend?"

"So? Doesn't mean I have to like the guy all the time. And I hate seeing you all depressed and mopey over him. He'd not worth it, believe me. Now come on, get up."

"No."

"If I have to go down there and force small talk with your dads then you're coming with me."

"Even if you have to drag me downstairs?"

"Even if I have to drag you downstairs." He smirked ripping the covers out of her hands. "Let's go."

"So Noah? I hear you're somewhat of an entrepreneur." One of Rachel's dads said passing around a bowl of mashed potatoes. He wasn't sure what his name was. He knew that Rachel had introduced them but he hadn't been paying attention. "Rachel says that you run a pool cleaning business."

"I wouldn't really call it a business. I clean a few pools during the summer, but we live in Ohio and it the middle of fall so I'm not getting much business." Noah rubbed his palms nervously down his jeans. He felt like he was meeting some girl's parents. He'd never actually met a girl's parents but he figured it would be somewhat like this.

"A summer job is better than no job." Rachel's other dad chimed in.

"I think he only does it because he likes to be shirtless in front of girls. He has a nipple ring, you know." Becca smiled to the whole room.

"Becs, eat your food and shut it." Noah grumbled at her.

"Sorry." She stared down the plate in front of her.

"It was really nice of you to invite us over." Noah said trying to make conversation.

"You are both welcome here anytime you want." Rachel's dad smiled. "I'm surprised Rachel hasn't mentioned you before. She usually tells us all about her friends, but you've never came up."

"Aren't you in glee club together?" Her other dad asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel didn't know how to describe their situation. "Well yea but, Noah's a jock and I'm… we just don't interact in the same social circles."

"Rachel's usually too busy criticizing everyone for friends." Puck chimed in but he wasn't sure why. He regretted what he said when he saw Rachel flinch slightly. God he hated his huge mouth.

"Noah isn't the kind of guy you mention to your parents. He's the kind of guy that skips third period to make out with Cheerios in the janitor's closet." Rachel looked over at Noah.

"Excuse me." Puck mumbled before scooting away from the table.

"Rachel." Her dad scolded. "I think you embarrassed him."

Rachel snorted. "Noah Puckerman doesn't get embarrassed." After a few minutes, Rachel excused herself and went to search for Noah. She found him sitting on her back porch. Okay, maybe he did get embarrassed.

Rachel slowly walked past him to sit in the patio chair beside him. She didn't say anything. Instead, she looked up at the stars starting to appear in the dark sky.

"I don't make out with Cheerios in third period. I have English third period and Mrs. Rowling's is pretty hot." He expected her to get onto him for what he said but she didn't say anything. She didn't even give him a disapproving look. "Why are you so quiet?" He asked looking over at her. "I don't like it."

"I can't even look at Finn without thinking about what he did with Santana. And I know I have no right to get mad because we weren't even dating then. But I'm mad. I am so mad that it actually hurts. I'm mad that he screwed Santana; I'm mad that he lied; but most of all I'm that I actually let myself fall for him." Rachel took at deep breath. "I never thought… I never thought that I'd be here… in this situation. I'm supposed to making my way to Broadway to be this big star. I let myself get sidetracked by the first guy that gave me the slightest bit of attention. I feel so stupid."

"You're not stupid." Puck interrupted her. "You're naïve."

"Isn't that kind of the same thing?" Rachel sniffled and Puck smiled.

"Maybe."

"You've been with Santana right?" Rachel asked.

"Who hasn't?"

"Do you think she's worth it?"

"What?"

"Do you think that I was stupid to not go all the way with Finn when he wanted? If I had sex with him when he asked he never would have slept with Santana and I wouldn't be in this mess. Do you think he regrets having sex with Santana?"

Puck studied Rachel. She looked to be on the verge of tears. "Rachel, Finn is probably one of the stupidest guys I have ever met. I can't speak for him, but I know what sex with Santana is like. It's great and I don't know any guy that has walked away from her and not been pleased... repeatedly, but Finn is a dumbass if he would pick sex with Santana over being with you." Puck leaned towards Rachel as he said this last part.

Rachel looked up into Noah's eyes. She could tell he was being genuine. "Thanks, Noah." She smiled feeling a little bit better.

"We should get back inside before you freeze." Puck heard Rachel's teeth chattering and noticed it was pretty cold outside.

* * *

"Rachel?" A familiar voice asked from behind her as she pushed her books into her locker in Monday morning. She tried to ignore him but when she turned he was blocking her way.

"I need to get to first period." She insisted.

"After we talk." Finn pressured.

"Fine. You wanna talk?" Rachel's voice suddenly got loud. "How about we talk about how you lied to me? Or about how you hooked up with Santana because you couldn't keep it in your pants?" Rachel looked around to see several people staring at them.

"Rach?" Finn actually looked a little sorry he had decided to confront Rachel. He thought she would be over it by now.

"Look Finn, I get it. You need sex but I am not the girl that is going to give it you." Rachel said much quieter this time. "I understand that you have needs. So tomorrow in glee I will get up and smile and I'll sing with you. I'll pretend like nothing happened and everything will go back to normal. But right now… today, I get to hate you. I deserve that, but when you look at and tell that you're sorry, it makes it hard to hate you. I need you stop being nice to me because I need to hate you. I know it's wrong and I'm probably being selfish, but… I really need to hate you right now." Rachel's words shocked Finn and she took this opportunity to sneak past him rushing to English before the bell rang.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee ****or the songs in this chapter.**

**A/N: I know I only published the first chapter yestarday and I've only gotten one review but oh well. I know I rated this "M" and I am getting to it but I'm just going a little slow. It's coming. I promise. **

It had been a few days since the incident with Finn. She would see him in the halls and he would look away. She wasn't sure if he was mad at her for what she said or if he was actually doing what she asked and leaving her alone.

Rachel trudged into Glee. Finn was sitting in a chair next to her usual spot and look up expectantly when she walked through the doorway. He silently begged her to sit next to him. He needed to be near Rachel. He hadn't talked to her all week and he didn't want to go all weekend without seeing her too.

She avoided his eyes and went to take the only other empty seat in the room. She settled into the chair in the back between Puck and Mike.

"What are you doing back here?" Puck leaned over slightly to whisper in her ear. They hadn't really talked since he had spent the night at her house last week. "I think your boyfriend is waiting for you."

"Shut up." Rachel whispered back.

"Alright. Does anybody have anything for sectionals?" Mr. Schue asked walking into the classroom.

"I have something." Quinn stood up. "I'm not sure if it will work for sectionals but I've been working on it all week."

"Go ahead." Mr. Schue smiled.

Quinn had decided to sing "A change would do you good" by Cheryl Crow with Mercedes and Tina in the background.

"What did you think?" Quinn turned, asking Mr. Schue.

"It was good, but like you said, I don't think it will work for sectionals." Mr. Schue told her. "Rachel? What did you think?"

Puck nudged Rachel slightly with his arm and she finally spoke up for the first time that week. "I think it was great. We should definitely consider it for sectionals." She nodded.

"…Okay." Mr. Schuester studied the girl. "Anybody else have anything?"

Rachel tuned out again. She didn't care what was going on. She couldn't stop thinking about Santana and Finn. Finn had told her many times that sex with Santana didn't mean anything to him, but the looks Santana kept giving her didn't make her feel any better.

Rachel finally snapped back to reality when everyone in the room started to leave. She was almost to the door when Mr. Schuester stopped her.

"Rachel? Can I talk to you?" He asked. She turned back to him and waited for him to continue. "You seem a little out of character. Is everything okay?"

"I'm fine. This entire time I have been in glee club everyone has pestered me to give up some of my solos and stop being so annoying. I'm trying to do that. You can't have it both ways Mr. Schuester." Rachel told him coldly but when she saw the concerned look on his face she looked down. "I'll have something prepared for Monday."

"Thanks, Rachel. You know we can't do this without you." Mr. Schuester smiled at her and watched her leave the room quietly.

"Hey Berry!" A girl's voice called to Rachel before she could get in the car.

"Quinn?" Rachel turned to see the blond cheerleader sprinting towards her.

"Thanks for what you said in glee. I know you were lying but still… thanks." Quinn smiled at her.

"I wasn't lying. You were really good." Rachel nodded looking over Quinn's shoulder to see Sam waiting for Quinn in his car. "Sam's waiting."

"He can wait a few more minutes." Quinn assured her. "Can I give you some advice?"

"Why?"

Quinn shrugged. "You were nice to me when I was a total bitch to you. I'm returning the favor so I don't feel like I owe you anything."

"Oh…" Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Santana's a bitch. She sleeps with everybody so don't take this personally. I know it probably won't make you feel any better but as much as Santana hates to admit it, she's really sorry. She'll never tell you to your face and if you ask her I will totally deny this conversation ever happened. I know Finn can really be dumb sometimes but he really thinks you hate him. I'm not saying you two should get back together or anything because you two really make me sick just looking at you, but maybe, just talk to him."

Quinn didn't wait for Rachel to say anything. She turned on her heels and started to walk away. "And Berry? This conversation never happened." Quinn shot Rachel a smile before jumping into Sam's car.

* * *

"I think this song is for sectionals." Rachel told the glee clubbers. "But I know I've been a little out of it recently so hopefully this will get all of us out of a rut. This song is a little more modern but I really thinkyou will like it. It's fun and upbeat and I know all of us will do great." Rachel walked around the room passing out the sheet music.

"Seriously?" Mercedes smiled. "There is no way you picked this song yourself!"

Rachel smiled in satisfaction as all the girls – minus Santana, who moved to sit beside Finn – stepped down to join her as she began the song. Puck smirked, knowing Rachel was finally getting back to normal and he definitely would enjoy seeing the look on Finn's face when he heard Rachel sing this.

_I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused_

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

Rachel made her way through the seats of boys running her hands over their chests as she moved onto the next one purposely skipping over Finn.

_You know I got my own life  
And I bought everything that's in it  
So if you want to be with me  
It ain't all about the bling you bringing  
I want a love that's for real  
And without that, no deal  
And baby I don't need a hand  
If it only wants to grab one thing_

_The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm feeling you_

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

She finally made her way over to Finn. He looked extremely nervous and Santana just looked annoyed but stood up anyway. Rachel smirked when Santana started singing the next part._  
_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_

_Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go_

Rachel stepped towards Santana and Puck chuckled when Santana was forced back into her chair beside Finn.

_I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new___

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man. I'm over you  
I don't need a man. I'm over you  
I don't need a man  
I'm without you  
I'm over you

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Rachel smiled when she was done and the girls behind her laughed.

"That was good." Mercedes told Rachel.

"Thanks." Rachel smiled at all of them before taking her seat next to Puck again.

"That was kinda hot." He whispered over to her.

"That was great." Mr. Schuester clapped. "A lot of intensity, a lot of emotion. I don't think we'll do it for sectionals but at least Rachel's back."

"We were all a little worried there for a little bit. It's good to see our little diva back." Kurt laughed.

Puck walked up to Rachel's locker and stood waiting for her to get done talking to Mr. Schue. Puck needed to talk to her and he wanted to do it now.

She came out of the choir room smiling and walked over without really noticing Noah.

"You wanna go out sometime Berry?" He asked.

"What?" She asked turning to him to see if she had heard right.

"It's Friday and I thought you might like to hang out or something. We could go catch a movie and then have dinner at my place." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Rachel asked trying not to smile.

"Hell no." He said quickly.

"You didn't have to get so defensive. I was just joking. I know a guy like you would never date a girl like me." Rachel couldn't hide the hurt on her face.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch Berry. My mom asked me to take you out and I'm only doing this to get her off my back." Puck told her.

"I don't need a pity date." Rachel shut her locker. "But if you're paying…"

"I'll pick you up at five. You better look hot." Puck smiled starting off down the hallway. "And try not to wear any stupid animal sweaters."

* * *

**The song that Rachel sang was "I don't need a man" by The Pussycat Dolls. I don't own that song or the song Quinn sang. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. This was kind of a filler chapter but the next chapter will have their "date".**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Rachel?" Her dad called up the stairs. "There's a boy at the door!"

"Coming." Rachel replied coming down the stairs. She tried not to look at Puck as he studied her. She wasn't sure if the look at his face was one of approval or not.

"Hi." Puck said stupidly.

"Hi." Rachel smiled back. "I'll be home soon." She leaned up and kissed her dad on the cheek.

"Have her home by eleven." Her dad told Puck.

"Of course, Sir." Puck shook his hand.

"Come on." Rachel grabbed Puck's hand and pulled him outside. "Bye Daddy."

She waited until they were almost to the movie theater before she looked over at Puck. "You never told me if I look okay. I tried not to wear anything you wouldn't like."

Puck looked over at Rachel. She was wearing a purple skirt with a white shirt and matching purple cardigan. She had left off the knee socks, which he hated to admit he actually missed.

"You look good." He nodded looking back at the road in front of him.

"Okay." Rachel didn't know why she was so nervous. "Puck, I know you'd rather be home playing videogames or something but I really appreciate you taking me out tonight. It means a lot to me."

"Noah." He said quietly.

"What?"

"You called me Puck. You always call me Noah."

"I thought you didn't like to be called Noah. Everyone calls you Puck."

"I want _you_ to call me Noah." He cleared his throat nervously.

"Okay." She smiled looking at him. "Thank you… Noah."

Puck's stomach flipped when she said his name. He looked over at her. She was looking out of the window in front of her and in the dark lighting of his truck she looked really pretty.

* * *

"Thanks for making Noah take me out tonight." Rachel told Mrs. Puckerman after dinner.

"What are you talking about dear?" Mrs. Puckerman asked. "As much as I love the idea of you and Noah getting together I'd never make him date a girl he didn't want to. Besides, even if I told Noah to take you out do you really thing he would listen to me." Mrs. Puckerman laughed.

"Right." Rachel smiled slightly looking over to see Noah flicking soap suds onto his sister as they watched the dishes.

Rachel was about to ask Noah why he had lied about his mom making him take her out tonight when her phone vibrated in her pocket. "Excuse me." Rachel told Mrs. Puckerman before slipping out to take the call. It was Kurt.

"Trying to hide from my mom?" Puck asked making Rachel jump.

"Kurt was on the phone." She held it up and smiled at him. "He wanted to know how our date was going."

"It's not—" Puck started to say.

"I know." Rachel smiled again leaning over against the railing. "It's not a date."

It was quiet for a while as they both watched the cars drive past his house. "Wanna play some video games?" He asked suddenly. She turned and gave him an odd look. "You don't have to play. You can just watch." He shrugged.

"Afraid you'd get beat by a girl?" Rachel challenged biting her bottom lip.

"Bring it." He replied opening the front door for her.

Rachel had never been in Noah's room but she was surprised to see that it wasn't all that messy. "Sorry if it's not up to your standards." He said flipping through some games.

"It's actually neater than I pictured." She smiled studying some pictures he had on his wall.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult." He chuckled.

"What's this?" She asked picking up a stuffed animal.

"Nothing." He snatched it from her throwing it into the back on his closet.

"Noah? Do you still have stuffed animals?" She smiled biting her bottom lip again.

"No." He tried to avoid looking at her mouth. "Stuffed animal. Singular."

"That's adorable." She giggled. "If it makes you feel better I pull my old teddy bear out when I'm sick."

"Let's just play." Noah settled onto the floor at the end of his bed and Rachel sunk down beside him, their knees touching. "The games pretty self explanatory. You kill as many of those creepy alien things as you can."

"I've played before." Rachel took the controller from him.

"Prepare to get your ass kicked." Puck started the game.

"Yes!" Rachel squealed a while later when she had won. "I totally just owned in that game." She turned to tease Noah.

"How'd you learn to play?" He asked seriously.

"Noah… just because my dads are gay doesn't mean that they don't play violent video games." Rachel laughed pulling herself up onto her knees.

"That was pretty awesome." Puck leaned to turn the game system off. "What do you wanna do now?"

"We could make out." Rachel laughed, her voice thick with sarcasm.

"If you insist." Puck grabbed her sides tickling her.

"Noah!" She squealed falling onto her back as she squirmed to get away from him. "Stop! Please!"

"Eww!" a girl's voice came from the doorway. "That's so gross. You said you weren't going to make out with her."

Rachel tilted her head back to look at Puck's sister from the doorway. Puck was still over Rachel but he didn't move when she tried to get up.

"You are disgusting." His sister screamed at Puck before marching off to her own room.

"Well… that was awkward." Rachel said between her ragged breaths.

"Yea. I'm sure she'll be more than happy to tell mom about this tomorrow." Puck looked down at Rachel under him. He was straddling her waist, his hands gripping her sides.

"I should get home." Rachel nodded.

* * *

"That's weird." Rachel said when Noah pulled into her driveway.

"What?" He asked.

"My dads are asleep."

"How can you tell?"

"All the lights are off." Rachel sighed. He put the truck in park and killed the ignition when she made no move to get out.

"Does that mean I can sneak up to your room for a quickie?" He asked with a hint of seriousness in his voice.

"Noah!" She laughed slapping his chest playfully. "You are so vulgar."

"Do you know how hot it is when you use words I don't know?" His gaze on her made her blush. "I'll walk you up to your door." He was out of the truck and helping her out of her door before she could comprehend what he said.

"Thanks. For tonight, I mean." She said unlocking her front door.

"No problem." He replied turning to go back to his truck.

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Rachel grabbed his wrist.

"This wasn't a date Berry." He told her but stepped closer to her anyway.

"It could be." She whispered.

"I don't date. My mom made me take you out tonight."

"No she didn't." Rachel smirked. "You lied."

Puck looked down at his feet then back to her chocolate eyes. "I don't date." He repeated.

"Then don't tell anyone." She countered.

"You're dating my best friend."

"I used to date Finn." Rachel smiled. "Besides, you and Finn aren't that good of friends to begin with. If you were, you never would have got with Quinn."

"That was different." Puck said more to convince himself than her. He could not hook up with Rachel frickin' Berry.

Rachel let go of his hand and squared her jaw. "Why is that? Because Quinn is beautiful and popular or because I'm some freak."

"Berry." Puck barely got out before her front door was slammed in his face. "Fuck." He groaned heading back to his truck.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer: I don't own Glee or the songs I used. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the reveiws, favs, and alerts. It really means a lot. **

* * *

"Thanks." Rachel paid the pizza delivery guy before sinking back down onto the couch. It was Saturday night and she was alone. Her dads were off on some romantic weekend and she was stuck at home all weekend.

Her phone vibrated and when she saw that it was Noah – again – she flung it to the other end of the couch. She had been ignoring his calls since last night. She really didn't feel like talking to him right now. She had basically thrown herself at him and he turned her down.

Puck hit his steering wheel. She was still ignoring his calls. He knew she was home. He had just seen her answer the door for the delivery guy. She was pissing him off. He groaned before trudging out into the cold to knock on her door.

Rachel pulled herself off the couch and peeked out the window.

"Go away!" Rachel yelled from the other side of the door.

"Come on Berry. I really need to talk to you right now. I don't know who else to go to." Puck pleaded. "I got a letter from Shelby today." He waited a few minutes and was about to leave when he heard the deadbolt unlock and Rachel pulled the door open slowly.

"Can I come in?" He asked and she let him slip by her. She locked the door behind him before leading him over to the couch.

"What did it say?" Rachel asked pulling her knees up to her chin.

"She just told me that Beth is doing great. She sent some pictures." Puck pulled an envelope out of her jacket pocket and pulled out the photos. "Beth's crawling."

"She's beautiful." Rachel smiled.

Puck sighed leaning back on the couch. It was quiet for a few minutes. "I told Quinn I loved her. We were looking at Beth in the nursery and I told her I loved her."

"Noah." Rachel whispered.

"Now she's with that Sam guy." Puck looked down at the pictures in his hands. "I really screwed this up."

"So you still want to be with her?" Rachel asked.

"No." Puck shook his head and he meant it. "I thought I did. I thought I loved her but I think I was just in love with the idea."

"I'm sorry." Rachel leaned over pulling Noah into a hug.

If it had been anyone else Puck would have shoved them away but it was Rachel and he couldn't do that to her. He didn't want to. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her back.

Rachel knew he was hurting. They stayed like that on the couch for a while. She felt him burrow his head into her shoulder and she started to pull back but he stopped her.

"Please." Noah pleaded. He pushed her hair back away from her neck and kissed it. They were sloppy and wet and Rachel knew he was starting to cry. "Please Rachel." His lips traveled to her cheek kissing her more fiercely.

He had never called her Rachel before. Rachel pulled back to look at his eyes. They were sad and pleading.

"Noah." Rachel didn't know what to do. She didn't have time to say anything else before his lips met hers with an urgency that startled her.

So Rachel let him kiss her. She let him kiss her because she knew it didn't mean anything. She knew he was using her because he was upset about Beth and Quinn. She knew he was using her but she didn't care because she was using him just as much. She kissed him back parting her lips and his tongue darted in dancing with hers. She was using him to get back at Finn. She was mad at Finn and Santana but Noah helped her forget, so Rachel let him kiss her.

* * *

"We should talk." Puck leaned back on the locker beside Rachel's.

"About what?" Rachel didn't look at him.

"About Saturday night."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She shut her locker and headed for the choir room.

"Come on Rach, we can't avoid this. We kissed." Puck said quietly.

Rachel turned quickly facing him and poking him in the chest with her finger. "You listen to me Noah Puckerman, nothing happened. Don't bring it up again. We made a mistake and it will never happen again. I had a slight lapse in judgment so we are going to forget it ever happened. Do you understand me?"

"Rachel." Puck stepped towards her.

"No." Rachel poked him again. "If you tell anyone what happened I will… well I don't know what I'll do just yet but the minute I figure something out you'll be the first to know." Rachel stormed off into the choir room.

Rachel took in the room slowly. She didn't want to sit by Puck or Finn but the only other empty seat was beside Santana. Rachel groaned silently as everyone watched her make her way over to sit beside the Latina girl.

"I don't think so man-hands." Santana said quickly.

Rachel glared at the girl. "I am not having a good day and I am not in the mood to fight with you. Now if would kindly move your feet out of my chair I would greatly appreciate it."

Santana studied the girl slowly before moving out of Rachel's way. Everyone watched as the two girls crossed their arms and stared straight ahead of them.

Mr. Schue chose that moment to come in. "I know that being in High School can be hard so I really think you guys will like the assignment for the week." Mr. Schue walked up to the board and wrote the word 'sex'.

"What?" Most of the glee clubbers called out in unison.

"This week we are going to show our wild side." Mr. Schue smiled. "Now nothing really inappropriate but this week your assignment is to find a song about sex. It can't have any inappropriate words or anything. It needs to be tasteful. You can do it in groups or by yourself."

"Mr. Schue, I don't think this is appropriate." Rachel stood up. "We've got enough raging hormones; we don't need everyone running around dressing erotically and singing about sex."

"Of course you wouldn't like this assignment. You're a prude." Puck snorted and Rachel turned to glare at him.

"I am not." She put her hands on her hips.

"I guess we'll find out next week then won't we." Puck smirked challenging her.

"I guess we will." Rachel sat back down.

"What song are you going to sing?" Puck asked Rachel when she got to her locker. "It's probably going to be one about how sex is bad or something."

"I'm not prude." Rachel slammed her locker shut and glared at Noah before looking around the hallway. He thought she was about to do one of her famous storm outs when she turned to walk off but instead she quickly walked over to where Tina was standing with her boyfriend Mike. Rachel grabbed Tina's face and planted a long kiss on her lips. "I'm not a prude." Rachel told Puck again before walking off.

"Wow." Mike laughed looking at Tina. "Does that happen often?"

* * *

Rachel walked into the busy cafeteria the next day and wandered over to an empty table. She was pulling out a chair when someone grabbed her elbow and starting pulling her with them. "You're sitting with us." Mike smiled down at Rachel when they got to his table.

Rachel looked at the other people at the table. Tina was smiling at her and Puck was devouring some kind of pasta on his tray.

"Sorry about yesterday." Rachel told Tina sitting in a chair across from her.

"It's okay." Tina laughed.

"Yea, you can borrow my girlfriend anytime you want as long as I get to watch." Mike joked and Tina elbowed him.

"Me too." Puck added joining in on the conversation. He moved over to the chair beside Rachel. "If you girls pick the time Mike and I will bring the video camera."

"You are such a pig." Rachel rolled her eyes trying to scoot away from him but his arm held her in place around her shoulders.

"You're the one that made out with Tina in front of me." Puck countered smirking. "It was really hot."

"Who made out?" Quinn asked sitting next to Tina.

"Berry and Tina." Mike smiled.

"Why?" Quinn laughed.

"Noah called me a prude and I simply showing him that I'm not as innocent as everything might think." Rachel said defiantly.

"Obviously." Puck snickered.

"Can we just drop it?" Rachel asked. "We need to figure out what to do for our Glee assignment."

"I liked that song by The Pussycat Dolls. We should see if we could do another one of those." Tina suggested.

"That's a good idea." Quinn added. "Their songs are kind of sexy. There has to be a song by them we could do."

"The Pussycat Dolls?" Puck asked. "Aren't there like six of them?"

"Yea." Rachel sighed.

"There are six of us girls." Tina noted. "But if you don't want to sing with Santana I understand."

Rachel bit her bottom lip thinking. "It's just one song. I think I can handle being around her for a few days to practice. My dad's don't usually get home until late if you guys want to come over."

"I'll tell Mercedes." Tina stood up.

"I'll tell Santana and Brittany." Quinn smiled. "Why don't we all meet up at your house around five?"

"Sounds good." Rachel stood up to.

"Are we invited?" Puck asked hopefully.

"Girls only." Quinn said.

"That fucked up." Puck said.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Quinn."

Rachel walked off with Tina and Mike, her skirt flouncing up and Puck swore he could see her panties. He looked up as Quinn cleared her throat loudly.

"Shut up." Puck glared at her when she gave him a knowing smile. "Shouldn't you be off sucking face with lady lips?"

"He skipped lunch to work out." She smirked getting up. "And his name is Sam."

* * *

"I just want to say that I'm only here because Quinn dragged me here." Santana told the room. They were all sitting in Rachel's bedroom.

"Didn't I tell you not to talk unless it was helpful?" Quinn shot a glare at Santana.

"I'm leaving." Santana stood up. "Come on Brit."

"I wanna stay." Brittany whined from Rachel's bed. "I like Rachel's room. It's really yellow and fun."

"I get that you don't like me but this isn't about us." Rachel told Santana. "This is for glee. You have to do the assignment either way so you might as well do it with us and have some fun."

"Fine." Santana sank back onto the bed beside Brittany. "Let's just get this over with.

* * *

"Who wants to go first?" Mr. Schue walked into the choir room.

"We will." Puck walked to the middle of the room with Mike and Artie. "Might wanna cover your ears Berry. You probably won't like it." Puck winked at her as the music started.

_Puck:_

_She take you down easy  
Going down to her knees  
Going down to the devil  
Down, down to ninety degrees  
Oh, She's blowing me crazy  
Till my ammunition is dry  
Oh, She's using her head again  
She's using her head  
Oh, She's using her head again_

Artie and Mike joined in to help with the chorus.

_I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Yeow  
She's no Mona Lisa  
No, She's no Playboy star  
But she'll send you to heaven  
Then explode you to Mars  
Oh, She's using her head again  
Using her head again  
She's using her head  
Using her head again  
Oh, She's using her head again  
Using her head_

_I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Yeow  
Let's go  
Oooh, oh, oh, oh  
She got the power of union  
Yeah, She only hits when it's hot  
And if she likes what you're doing  
Yeah, She'll give you a lot  
(Given everything she got)  
I've just given the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I've just given the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just a givin' the dog a bone  
Givin' the dog a bone  
I'm just a given a dog  
Givin' a dog  
Givin' a dog  
Ooooh  
I'm just a givin' a dog a bone_

"So?" Puck asked Mr. Schue who had his lips pressed firmly together.

"That was… more than I thought it would be." Mr. Schue finally said. "Puck, there not even allowed to play that song on the radio."

"I don't get it." Brittany said out loud. "What's so bad about giving a dog a bone?"

Rachel couldn't help but laugh at Brittany's question. She leaned over to explain the song into Brittany's ear. When Rachel pulled back Brittany's eyes got wider than they normally were.

"That's dirty." Brittany smiled at Artie who blushed.

"Anyone else?" Mr. Schue asked and all the girls walked down to the center of the room.

"I told you." Puck sat back down. "They've all got trench coats on. It's a song about celibacy or some shit."

"This is not about celibacy." Rachel smirked. "But I can assure you it's got a lot more class than your song."

The boys' eyes got wide when the music started. Artie was helping out.

_Artie:_

_What it do baby boo  
Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat it like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do  
_

The girls slowly untied the coats they were wearing and slipped them off tossing them to the other side of the room. The boys almost fell out of their chairs when they saw the outfits the girls were wearing. None of them had much on. Mercedes was wearing a black dress that was pretty short while the rest of the girls wore a black bra and short black shorts. Rachel started to sing with the other girls helping out in the background._  
_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

Typical and hardly  
The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I wanna do is spring this on ya (on ya)  
Backup all the things that I told ya (told ya) (told ya, told ya, told ya)  
You've been sayin'  
All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off

_Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know  
_

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cuz the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you, wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you, what you wanna do (do)  
Take a chance to recognize  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please

Baby can't you see (see)  
How these clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
And the heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

Artie:  
Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
Imma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole, Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You tellin' me

Quinn:  
Ha, ha... hot!

_Tina:  
Ha, ha... loosen up  
_

_Brittany:  
Ha, ha... yeah...  
_

_Santana:  
Ha, ha... I can't take this  
_

_Rachel:  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)_

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (ah)

"That was fucking hot." Puck said when the girls were done.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled pulling her jacket tight around her.

"Girls." Mr. Schue said. "I didn't know you had that in you."

"I don't think anyone did." Mike laughed kissing Tina's cheek.

"All of you did very well." Mr. Schue clapped. "I didn't think you would take this assignment that far but hopefully now that we've had some fun we can settle down and get ready for sectionals."

Rachel sighed when she found Noah waiting for her by her locker. "What do you want?"

"I know you're still upset about Saturday night." Puck said.

"No I'm not." Rachel pulled out her history book.

"Let me make it up to." Puck ignored her comment. "Let me take you out on an actual date. We can go out tomorrow night."

"No." She said simply.

"No?" Puck scoffed at her rejection.

"No." She repeated.

"You can't turn down the Puckerone."

"I just did." Rachel shut her locker and walked off leaving a very confused Noah Puckerman to stare after her.


	5. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"I don't hate you." Rachel stopped by Finn's locker.

"What?" Finn looked down at her.

"Quinn said that you thought I hated you and I know I told you that I did but I don't. I don't hate you Finn, no matter how much I should." Rachel told him.

"So does this mean that we still have a chance?" Finn asked hopefully.

Rachel took a step back from him. "I didn't say that. I don't hate you but I can't trust you either."

"Rachel." Finn begged.

"No." She held up her hand. "I spent an entire year trying to get you to like me or at least notice me. And when I finally got what I thought I wanted and you told me you loved me I find out that you slept with Santana. I had to find out in a note that you had sex with Santana Lopez because you had nothing better to do. It hurts Finn. It hurts so much that it's almost unbearable to even stand in the same room as you without thinking about you touching her." Rachel shuddered.

"I'm sorry." Finn looked down at his feet.

"I know." Rachel pulled out the golden chain out of her pocket she had worn around her neck so many times. "Here."

She slipped the necklace in the palm of his hand.

"I still love you Rachel." Finn whispered.

"No you don't. Neither of us do." Rachel smiled weakly. "If I loved you as much as I thought I did I wouldn't be able to do this right now and if you loved me as much as you said you did you wouldn't be letting me walk off."

"I care about you."

"And I care about you, but loving someone and caring about someone aren't the same." Rachel leaned up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. "I don't hate you Finn." She repeated before turning away and walking down the hall.

"It's not nice to eavesdrop." Quinn's voice startled Puck.

"You were listening too." Puck shifted in his corner.

"Don't do this." Quinn begged.

"Do what?" Puck asked turning to face her.

"Don't go after Rachel. You think you want her but in the end you'll get bored and she'll get hurt. Rachel and I may have our problems but I don't want to see her get hurt again."

"You don't know what you're talking about." Puck crossed his arms. "I don't want Berry."

"I know you Puck. You'll go after her anyway but I'm warning you… make sure she's really what you want before you go after her or I swear to God Puckerman I will make it my new goal to make your life a living hell." Quinn stalked off.

* * *

"Go out with me Berry." Puck walked up to Rachel's locker again after school the next day.

"Is this going to become a daily thing?" Rachel asked not looking at him.

"I'm going keep asking you until you cave so you might as well save us both some time and go out with me tonight."

Rachel took a deep breath turning to face him with her hand on her hip. "So you think you've changed?"

"Yea." He nodded.

"Let me guess… you spent last night hooking up with Santana."

"No."

"Really?" Rachel raised her eyebrows. "Why?"

"She wouldn't answer the phone." The words slipped out before Puck could stop them.

"You haven't changed." Rachel shook her head.

"I have. I haven't made out with anyone since yesterday morning." Puck told her.

"So if Santana stopped by your house tonight begging for sex you'd turn her down?" Rachel asked. After a few seconds she slammed her locker shut. "That's what I thought. I know I'm not popular like Quinn or hot like Santana but I'm a good person Noah. I refuse to fall for another guy that too much of an ass to keep it in his pants. So no… I won't go out with you."

Rachel was sitting in first period Thursday morning when the classroom door swung open. Puck walked inside closing the door loudly behind him.

"Sorry I'm late Mrs. Wheeler." He apologized taking the only empty seat behind Rachel.

"I would lecture you about tardiness Mr. Puckerman but I'm surprised you even showed up for class. This is first time you even showed up for my class this semester, am I correct?"

"Yea." He mumbled.

"Everyone turn to page 314." Mrs. Wheeler said turning back to what she was saying before Puck showed up.

"Berry?" Puck whispered scooting up in his chair.

"Some of us are trying to listen Noah." Rachel hissed at him.

"I need to talk to you." He urged.

"Shut up." She said loudly.

"Rachel Berry!" Mrs. Wheeler scolded. "Would you like to share what you have to say with the rest of the class?"

"Uh… no, Mrs. Wheeler." Rachel sank deeper into her chair.

"I was just telling Berry here that you looked pretty hot today." Puck smiled.

"Well uh… let's just get back to the lesson." Mrs. Wheeler blushed wildly trying to keep her composure.

Rachel had her back to Puck but he could tell she was smiling.

"So how about it Berry?" Puck pestered her at lunch. "Go out with me tonight."

"Showing up to class one day and brushing off a slutty Cheerio does not mean that you have changed." Rachel shook her head.

"How are you supposed to know if I've changed if you won't even give me the time of day?" Puck stalked off.

"He doesn't take rejection well." Tine noted.

"I feel bad for the guy." Mike shook his head.

"Why?" Quinn asked. "He's an ass."

"I don't know Puck that well but from what I've seen I've never seen him try this hard for a girl." Sam said.

* * *

"So you aren't going to harass me today?" Rachel ran to catch up with Puck before he could get into his truck after school.

"You made it perfectly clear what you think of me and I'm tired of wasting my time when you're obviously not interested." He shrugged leaning back against his truck.

"Ask me again." She told him.

"Why? So you can humiliate me again?"

"Ask me again." Rachel urged smiling.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked again.

"No." She shook her head.

"Berry!" He almost screamed.

"I'm kidding." She laughed. "You were right. I can't know if you have changed unless I have actually seen it for myself so I'd be honored to go on a date with you Noah."

Puck smiled. "I'll pick you up at six."

"Seven." She corrected. "I have dance lessons until 6:15."

"Okay then." He hopped into his truck.

"Like I said before, I'm not like Santana. Just because you take me out to some nice restaurant doesn't mean I'll sleep with you. You'll have to earn it." She smiled before walking off to her own car.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee unfortunately.

* * *

Rachel tore through her closet. She didn't know why she was this nervous. She'd gone out with Noah before but this time seemed different. She was fussing with her hair when she heard the doorbell downstairs. Damn it. Of course Noah would choose tonight to actually be on time for something.

"Come in." Rachel called down the stairs. When she heard the front door click shut she poked her head out of her bedroom door. "I'll be down in a minute, Noah. You can wait for me in the living room."

"Whatever." She heard him mumble. "Your dads home?"

"Daddy had a conference in Chicago and Dad went along with him." She answered trying to decide between her blue sweater and the brown & tan one. "They won't be home until next week."

"They left you here alone?" Rachel could hear him fumbling around in the movie cabinet.

"They trust me." She called back.

"Did you tell them that you're going out tonight?" He asked.

"Yes." Rachel slipped her brown skirt on. She had decided on the brown & tan striped sweater. She checked herself in the mirror one last time.

"You gonna be done anytime soon Berry?" Puck sunk back onto the couch.

"Just a minute."

He was just about to doze off when he heard her clear her throat behind him. He stood up, looking her up and down slowly.

"Do you always have to look at me like that?" She blushed shifting her weight to one leg.

"You're the one that insists of wearing those short skirts in the middle of the winter." He smirked.

"It's November Noah." She rolled her eyes.

"So?"

"So it's fall, not winter." She corrected.

"It's still cold outside."

"I could go change." She started to shift towards the stairs again.

"I don't think so." He shook his head walking towards her. "You know… your dads' aren't home. We could stay here and do something."

Rachel giggled. "I'd rather be in a public setting for our first date, Noah."

"You don't trust me?" He tried to sound hurt.

"I don't trust myself." She smiled biting her bottom lip and he fought back the urge to kiss her.

"We should go." He grabbed her coat from beside the front door and helped her into it.

"Where are we going?" She asked when they got into his truck.

"Mike told me about this great place in town. It's called Rock Palace or something like that." Puck shrugged.

* * *

After dinner Puck helped Rachel back into his truck. She was fumbling with the hem or her skirt when he cursed out loud.

"What's wrong?" She asked when he hit the steering wheel.

"Shit. You're probably going to think I did this on purpose but I swear I didn't." He looked over at her. "It's an old truck, Rach. It won't start."

Rachel couldn't help but start laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just… nothing." She smiled pulling her coat tight around her.

"Oh shit Rach, you're freezing." He apologized.

"I'm fine." She forced her teeth to stop chattering.

"Come here." He held his arms out to her and she snuggled up next to him. "I'm really sorry, Rachel."

"It's okay." She smiled against his chest. "You're really warm."

"Am I?" He pulled her closer when she started to shiver.

"Noah!" Rachel squealed when his hand grazed her boob.

"I'm still a guy aren't I?" He chuckled and she pulled away to look at him. He thought she was about to give him a big lecture about boundaries when she kissed him. It was just a light kiss but he took it as an invitation so he kissed her back.

He figured she would pull away and tell him to try the truck again but she shifted so that she was straddling his lap.

"Rachel." He pulled away. "We're in the middle of a parking lot."

"I'm sitting on your lap trying to make out with you. Are you really not going to kiss me right now?" Rachel asked.

He answered by pulling her face down to meet his. She parted her lips and his tongue darted in. One of his hands was tangled in her hair while the other was tracing patterns on her back.

"Noah." She pulled back when she started to run out of air. "What do we do now?" She asked.

"Whatever you want babe." He smirked kissing her neck.

"I think we should try the truck again… and go back to my place." She nodded. "Is that okay?"

"Fine with me." He helped her off of his lap and back into her own seat.

He pumped the gas pedal a few times before turning the key and silently thanking God that it started on the first try.

Puck slowly pulled into her driveway and turned the truck off. "You sure about this?" He asked wanting to make sure she was still on board with him coming in.

She nodded hopping out of the truck digging into her purse for her house key. Puck stepped inside after Rachel and she locked the door back behind them.

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to." He assured her as she slipped out of her coat.

"I know." She nodded taking his hand and pulling him upstairs to her bedroom.

She quietly kicked her shoes off and he followed suit.

"Are you nervous?" He asked when she stepped towards him.

"Should I be?" She asked.

"Maybe." He gave her a wicked grin backing up to sit on her bed pulling her with him. He situated himself in the middle of the bed and Rachel climbed up to straddle him again.

Rachel hands fluttered over him as she tried to decide where to put them.

"Rach." Puck groaned when her hands settled on his belt. "Stop."

"What's wrong?" She asked still fumbling with his belt.

"Don't." He warned grabbing her hands. "Don't start something you can't finish."

"It's okay." She nodded. "I want to."

"No you don't." Puck pushed her off of him and stood up. "You want to get back at Finn."

"Noah." Rachel pleaded.

"I get it. You're still mad at him but I won't be the guy you have revenge sex with." Puck slipped his shoes back on. "If you were anyone else I would but not with you Berry."

"Why not?" she pouted crossing her arms.

"It wouldn't be right." He walked over and kissed her forehead. "Besides, I don't give it up to just anyone. You have to earn it." He chuckled. "I'll see you at school Rachel."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at his words. "Noah?"

"Huh?" He turned back to her.

"Thanks for the… not-sex." She blushed. "Maybe you have changed."

"Damn straight." He smiled one last time before leaving.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Tina asked Rachel the next day at school.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"The date." Tina smiled. "Mike told me that Puck took you out last night."

"Oh. It was fine." Rachel shrugged.

"That's it?" Tina pouted. "All you can say is that it was fine."

"I don't know what you want me to say." Rachel turned to walk with her.

"Did you guys do anything?"

"We made out for a little bit but that was it." Rachel smiled.

"Cool." Tina smiled too as they walked into the choir room.

Rachel settled into her chair as Puck walked in and took his seat in the back as usual.

"Country." Mr. Schue said walking into the room. "This week's assignment is to find a country duet."

"Country?" Mercedes asked. "Is that even considered music?"

"Country is a great genre." Mr. Schue countered. "Contrary to what you might believe it's not all bad."

"I don't like this assignment." Kurt shook his head.

"It's a duet." Mr. Schue continued. "I'm letting you pick your own partners this time."

Rachel looked up to see Puck and Finn both headed her way.

"I'm always Rachel's partner." Finn told Puck.

"Not this time." Puck retorted.

"Why don't you let Rachel decide?" Santana walked over latching onto Finn's arm.

"Come on Noah." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the corner so they could start on their project.

Rachel was at her locker after Glee when Quinn walked up to her quickly.

"She's only doing this to get to you." Quinn told her.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked but didn't need an answer when she saw Santana laughing with Finn at his locker. He was leaning against it and she was standing against him as she kissed him.

"I'm sure it doesn't mean anything." Quinn said but Rachel was already running off down the hallway to get outside.

* * *

"Who's ready to sing some country?" Mr. Schue walked into the choir room smiling.

"We'll go first." Santana's hand shot up giving Rachel a hard look before pulling Finn up with her.

Finn sighed and looked out at Rachel and Puck. She was sitting with him in the corner. Rachel was blushing as Puck leaned over and whispered in her ear. He was holding her hand and tracing circles on the top of her hand.

Rachel half-listened as Santana and Finn sang 'Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum. She giggled as Noah kissed her neck. "Stop." She whispered.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Someone might see." She said but didn't pull away.

"Who? Finn? Who cares? Let him see." Noah nipped at her earlobe.

"Noah." She yelped and everyone turned to look at her. Thankfully, Santana and Finn were done singing. Rachel pushed Noah back and blushed wildly.

"Anyone else have anything?" Mr. Schue asked turning the attention back to the assignment.

"We do." Rachel walked down and Puck trailed after her.

"Let's hear it." Mr. Schue smiled.

_Puck:_

_Livin' my life in a slow hell_

_Different girl every night at the hotel_

_I ain't seen the sun shine in three damn days_

_Been fuelin' up on cocaine and whiskey_

_Wish I had a good girl to miss me_

_Lord, I wonder if I'll ever change my ways_

_I put your picture away_

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her_

_I put your picture away _

_Sat down and cried today_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to her_

_Rachel:_

_I called you last night in the hotel_

_Everyone knows but they won't tell_

_But their half hearted smiles tell me _

_Somethin' just ain't right_

_I been waitin' on you for a long time_

_Fuelin' up on heartaches and cheap wine_

_I ain't heard from you in three damn nights_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

_I put your picture away_

_I wonder where you've been_

_I can't look at you while I'm lyin' next to him_

Rachel smiled at Puck as she started to circle around him. He reached out taking her hand with his own.

_Rachel: _

_I saw you yesterday with an old friend_

_Puck: _

_It was the same old same, 'How have you been?'_

_Both:_

_Since you been gone my world's been dark and gray_

_Puck:_

_You reminded me of brighter days_

_Rachel:_

_I hoped you were comin' home to stay_

_I was headed to church_

_Puck:_

_I was off to drink you away_

_Both:_

_I thought about you for a long time_

_Can't seem to get you off my mind_

_I can't understand why we're livin' life this way_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I found your picture today_

_I swear I'll change my ways_

_I just called to say I want you to come back home_

_I just called to say, I love you, come back home_

"That was good you guys." Mr. Schue started to clap. "Does anyone else have anything?"

Everyone was silent as Rachel and Puck took their seats again.

"Really? Come on guys. Country is not that bad." Mr. Schue complained.

"It really is." Kurt smiled.

"I'll guess we'll get a head start on next week's assignment." Mr. Schue looked over at Rachel. "Rent."

Rachel squealed jumping up. "You don't need to say anymore Mr. Schue. I can handle this." She happily walked over to Tina and whispered something in her ear. Tina nodded and walked down with Rachel.

"Take me or Leave me." Rachel told the guy at the piano.

_Rachel:_

_Every single day_

_I walk down the street_

_I hear people say 'baby' so sweet_

_Every since puberty_

_Everybody stares at me_

_Boy, girls, I can't help it baby_

_So be kind and don't lose your mind_

_Just remember that I'm your baby_

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_A tiger in a cage_

_Can never see the sun_

_This diva needs her stage_

_Baby let have fun_

_You are the one I choose_

_Folks would kill to fill your shoes_

_You love the limelight too now baby_

_So be mine and don't waste my time_

_Cryin' 'oh honey bear are you still my, my, my baby?'_

Rachel raised her shirt slightly as she sang the last line.

_Rachel:_

_Take me for what I am _

_Who I was meant to be_

_And if you give a damn_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_No way can I be what I'm not_

_But hey, don't you want your girl hot?_

_Don't fight, don't lose your head_

'_Cause every night who's in your bed?_

_Who?_

_Who's in your bed?_

_Kiss pookie?_

_Tina:_

_It won't work_

_I look before I leap_

_I love margins and discipline_

_I make lists in my sleep baby_

_What's my sin?_

_Never quit_

_I follow through_

_I hate mess but I love you_

_What to do with my impromptu baby?_

_So be wise 'cause this girl satisfies_

_You got a prize but don't compromise_

_You're one luck baby_

_Tina:_

_Take me for what I am_

_Rachel:_

_A control freak_

_Tina:_

_Who I was meant to be_

_Rachel: _

_A snob yet over attentive_

_Tina: _

_And if you give a damn_

_Rachel: _

_A loveable droll geek_

_Tina:_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Rachel:_

_An anal retentive_

_Both:_

_That's it_

_Tina:_

_The straw that breaks my back_

_Both:_

_I quit_

_Tina:_

_Unless you take it back_

_Both:_

_Women_

_Rachel:_

_What is it about them?_

_Both:_

_Can't live with them or without them_

_Take me for what I am_

_Tina:_

_Who I was meant to be_

_Rachel:_

_Who is was meant to be _

_And if you give a damn_

_Tina:_

_And if you give a damn then_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Rachel:_

_Take me baby; take me or la-la-la-la-la-leave me_

_Both:_

_Take me baby or leave me_

_Guess I'm leaving; I'm gone_

"And that's how it's done." Rachel laughed as the room clapped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Mark Salling, why must you be so adorable?**

* * *

"Noah, it's late." Rachel complained glancing at the clock to see it was almost ten o'clock. They had just gotten done with their date.

"It'll just take a second. I'll be right back. Stay here." Puck pulled into the gas station parking lot and hopped out.

Rachel looked around quickly. It was dark but she could see several men standing at the other end of the parking lot. Puck was almost to the door when Rachel jumped out of the truck and ran towards him. She finally caught up with him as he was looking through some aisles.

"I thought I told you to stay in the truck." He looked down at her when she grabbed his arm.

"I was scared." She mumbled quietly.

"Rachel Berry was scared?" Puck laughed.

"Noah." Rachel hissed swatting at his chest. "Can we just get what you need and go?"

"Okay." He chuckled.

"Oh sorry." A guy mumbled as he walked by and bumped into Rachel.

"It's okay." She smiled at him.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" Puck asked the guy.

"I-I said I was sorry." The guy stuttered.

"Noah." Rachel put her hand on his chest. "It was an accident. Let's get what you wanted."

Puck gave the guy another hard look before letting Rachel drag him down the aisle.

"You don't have to go all caveman on everyone." Rachel told him but he didn't have time to reply before a woman screaming made them freeze.

"Get down." Someone else yelled. "Get the fuck down on the ground."

Puck pushed Rachel behind him as everyone in the gas station was ushered into the back corner. The same guy that had run into Rachel was swinging a gun around wildly.

"Noah." Rachel whispered.

"Get down!" The guy screamed again and everyone did as he said.

Rachel sank down again the wall and Puck positioned himself in front of her but it was awkward because she still held tightly onto his arm.

"Everyone just stay there." The guy looked nervous. "Damn it!"

"You can have whatever you want. I'll open the safe for you." The cashier was saying. "Just don't hurt anybody."

"Shut up!" He aimed the gun at her. "Everyone needs to shut up or I will start splattering brains everywhere.

* * *

Mike pulled into the gas station parking lot to see several cop cars outside of it.

"What's going on?" Tina asked seeing the cop cars and even a swat team truck.

"I have no idea." Mike got out and walked up to his dad who was the police chief of Lima. After a few minutes he walked back to Tina who was waiting outside of his jeep. "A guy's got a gun. He's got a few people inside."

"Oh my God." Tina said and Mike thought she was gasping about what he said but when she pointed across the parking lot he paled. Puck's truck was parked on the other side of the parking lot.

"Puck must be inside." Mike said out loud.

"Mike, Rachel had a date with Puck tonight." Tina told him. "Do you think she's inside too?"

"I don't know." Mike shook his head. "Dad says they don't know who alls inside yet, but the guy's been in there for almost an hour. They tried negotiating with him but he just kept saying something about wanting a helicopter."

* * *

"Son of a bitch." The guy ran his hands through his hair. "This wasn't supposed to happen like this." The guy was pacing around.

"Why don't you just let us go? You didn't hurt anyone. You won't get in trouble." Someone suggested.

"Be quiet." The guy shook his head. "You!" he pointed the gun at Rachel and motioned for her to get up. "Come here."

"No." Puck shook his head. "She's not going anywhere near you."

"She can either come with me willingly or she can watch as I blow your brains out." The guy told Puck.

"Then shoot me." Puck stood up bringing Rachel with him because she was still gripping onto his arm. "Because that is the only way you're going to get to her."

"Noah." Rachel begged. "Don't be a hero."

"Come here." The guy told Rachel again and when she went to step towards him Puck gripped her waist.

"No." Puck said again.

"Don't be a damn hero." Rachel's voice got louder as the tears spilled out of her eyes.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with him." Puck said pushing her back behind him.

"Get over here." The guy lunged for Rachel.

"No!" Rachel screamed when his hand wrapped around her wrist.

"Get away from her!" Puck pushed the guy back.

The guy raised the gun on Puck. "Not so bad now, huh?" The guy asked Puck.

"If want someone you can have me." Puck offered. "If you take her out there in front of you she ain't gonna cover you much. She's too small. I'm bigger than you. They won't be able to shoot you with hitting me."

"Noah, please." Rachel sobbed digging her nails into his arm.

"It's okay Rach." He assured her kissing her hard on the lips. "I'll be fine."

"Let's go." The guy motioned for Puck to walk with him.

Puck untangled himself from Rachel and carefully sat her back on the floor in the corner. "I'll be okay." He kissed her cheek and stepped towards the guy.

* * *

"What do you think is going on in there?" Tina hugged herself against Mike.

"I don't know." He watched the door as two shadows neared the door. "I think someone's coming out."

Tina strained to see clearly through the tears in her eyes. "It's Puck." She said loudly.

As they got close to the door Puck saw this was the only chance he was going to get. He swiftly turned bringing his palm up and hitting the guy in the nose. He heard it crack knowing he had broken it and thanked God for fight club. The guy howled stumbling back and not thinking he dropped the gun.

"What happened?" Tina asked when she saw the swat team running forward. After a few seconds they came out with the guy in handcuffs and bleeding. As the people ran out of the gas station, Puck and Rachel were in the back.

Rachel clung to Noah's arm for dear life as she tried to stop crying. Her dads were there because Tina had called them. They ran forward to hug their daughter but when they realized she wasn't going to let go of Puck they pulled him into the hug as well.

"What happened?" David, her dad, asked.

Rachel shook her head. She couldn't form the words to explain what happened so instead she let go of Noah's arm to cling to his neck. "Oh Noah." She cried into his chest.

"It's okay." He whispered hugging her back.

"Are you guys alright?" Mike asked.

"We're fine." Puck nodded. "I should never have stopped here in the first place."

"It's not your fault." Rachel finally separated from Noah and sniffled wiping her nose.

"We should get you home." Logan, her other dad, said.

"I don't want to leave Noah." Rachel shook her head grasping his hand.

"Rach, look at me." Puck said. "You'll be fine. It's late. You need to go home and get some sleep. You have school in the morning."

Rachel shook her head again as she swallowed back the tears. "I can't."

"I'll only be a few blocks away." Puck smiled wiping her tears away. "You'll be okay. I promise."

"Okay." Rachel gave in. "But I want you to drive me home."

Puck looked up at her dads and they nodded. "Come on."

When Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway he looked over at her. She was still shaking.

"Wait." Rachel said when he went to get out to walk her to her door. "I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He shifted to turn towards her.

"After I tell you I don't want you to say anything, okay? You have to promise me, Noah." Rachel pleaded.

"I promise." He was starting to get a little worried. Was she going to break up with him? Were they really even dating? They had gone out on a few dates, they held hands at school, and she even called him her boyfriend. Puck wasn't an expert on relationships but he figured that those were the type of things people do when they date. He snapped himself out of his mental babble focusing back on what Rachel was saying.

"…and I know we haven't been dating for very long but—" Rachel was saying.

"Shit, you are breaking up with me aren't you Berry?" He groaned.

"No. I'm not breaking up with you Noah." She took his hand and kissed his cheek. "I was trying to say that I… love you." Rachel studied the look on his face trying to read his expression. "I love you, Noah."

"Rach." Puck wasn't sure what to say.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything. You don't have to say anything. I know you can't say it back because you won't mean it. If you need time I can give you time." Rachel nodded. "I wanted to tell you because after what happened tonight, I don't want you to go home and not know how I feel. You probably think I'm crazy – or crazier – for telling you that I love you when we've only been dating for a few weeks but I do love you." Rachel scooted back in her seat. "I'll see you at school tomorrow Noah."

* * *

"She what?" Mike asked.

"She told me that she loved me." Puck sat the weights down.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. She told me not to say anything. Something about how I wouldn't mean it and she said I needed time." Puck shrugged.

"So how do you feel?"

"I don't know. I mean, I think I might love her eventually."

"Eventually?" Mike chuckled.

"Soon." Puck corrected. "I'm getting there."

"That's good." Mike smiled.

"What's good?" Tina walked into the weight room.

"Puck thinks he lo—" Mike started to tell her but when Puck punched his arm he stopped. "Nothing."

"Secrets?" Tina turned to Puck. "I don't like secrets."

"It has nothing to do with you, Cohen." Puck shrugged.

"Let's go Mike." Tina said. "You know I'll get it out of you eventually."

When Tina said 'eventually' Mike burst into laughter. Puck shot him a hard look and Tina rolled her eyes ignoring it as she pulled her boyfriend with her. Puck sighed but then stiffened when he heard someone behind him. He turned to find Finn looking at him.

"I guess there's no chance you didn't hear that?" Puck asked and Finn shook his head.

* * *

Rachel was sitting in the cafeteria with Quinn and Sam when she heard someone yelling from the doors.

"Fight!" Jacob yelled. "Puckerman and Hudson are fighting!"

Rachel rushed over to where Jacob was. Puck and Finn were in the middle of the hallway arguing outside of the weight room.

"You're just using her!" Finn yelled pushing Puck.

"I'm not the one that lied to her." Puck pushed Finn back.

"Why do you always have to do this?" Finn was getting mad. "You always have to have what I have. Why can't you get your own girls? You're always stealing mine."

"You need to back off, Hudson. You're pissing me off."

"Do you like my sloppy seconds?" Finn asked.

Puck swung out and punched Finn making him stumble back against the lockers.

"Noah!" Rachel screamed. Puck was too distracted by Rachel to see Finn tackle him onto the ground.

"She loves me!" Finn punched Puck before Mike and Sam could separate them.

Rachel ran over and stood between them. "Stop this! This is ridiculous. You're both acting like complete Neanderthals."

"Rach." Puck started to apologize but she stopped him.

"Oh God, Noah, you're bleeding." She winced looking at the bruise that was starting to appear on his eye.

"I'm okay Rach." Puck smiled when he realized she wasn't mad at him.

"Come on." Rachel grabbed his hand and pulled him into the closest boys' bathroom.

She went a few paper towels and dabbed at the blood.

"Do you remember the last time we were in here?" Puck asked.

"How could I forget?" Rachel chuckled.

"A lot has happened this past year." He noted.

"Noah." Rachel asked and he looked up at her. "Why are you being weird?"

"I'm not."

"If I knew you were going to react this way I would never have told you that I love you." Rachel sighed.

"No. I'm glad you told me." Noah pulled her into his lap. "I care about you Rach. And I will say it back… soon. I promise. I just can't say it without knowing that I really mean it."

"I understand." Rachel kissed his cheek and suddenly a thought occurred to her. "Why were you fighting with Finn?"

"It was nothing." Puck shrugged it off.

"Noah." Rachel warned.

"He got mad after he found out that we're going out." Puck told her. "He started yelling at me in the locker room and when I walked out he just kept going on and on. I didn't want to hit him Rach, I really didn't but he just got to me, you know."

Rachel stood up from Puck's lap and sighed. "What was he yelling about?"

"You." Puck said quietly.

"What?" Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "You were fighting about me. That is the stupidest reason I have ever heard."

Suddenly the door of the bathroom swung open and Mike poked his head in. "Figgins' is looking for you."

"Shit." Puck whispered standing up. "I'll see you later babe. Hopefully." He sauntered off.

"What?" Rachel asked Mike when she saw the look on his face.

"Nothing." Mike gave Rachel a knowing smile as she left the bathroom.

Rachel was waiting outside by Noah's truck when he finally walked out of the school. He didn't look happy.

"What'd Figgins say?" Rachel asked when he leaned up against his truck next to her.

"I was already on probation so I'm surprised I wasn't expelled." Puck told her.

"You didn't get expelled?" Rachel sighed in relief.

"Naw. Mr. Schue convinced him that it wouldn't do anybody any good to kick me out. Instead, I got suspended for a week." Puck shrugged.

"What about Finn?"

"Same." Puck's jaw tightened at Finn's name. "Come on. I'll drive you home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"I can't believe you told him that." Quinn scolded Rachel.

"At least now he knows how I feel." Rachel sighed. "I just hope he doesn't freak out."

"Puckerman is not the kind of guy that says he loves a girl." Quinn shook her head. They were sitting in Rachel's living room.

"He said it to you."

"That was different. He only said it because of Beth."

"Do you really think he won't say it back?" Rachel asked seriously.

"I honestly don't know, Rach." Quinn gave her an apologetic look. "Nobody expected him to have a serious girlfriend either, but you proved them wrong. If anybody could get Puck to say 'I love you' it's you."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at Quinn's words. If anybody had told her last year that she would be sitting in her living room having a nice conversation with Quinn Fabray, she would have laughed in their face. She heard a car door shut outside and then another.

"The boys are here." Quinn jumped off of the couch and ran to the door to basically jump on Sam when he walked in.

"Hey babe." He kissed her cheek.

Puck walked in behind Sam and made his way over to Rachel. Her dads weren't home – again. He kissed her cheek and sat down beside her before pulling her over into his lap.

"Artie will be here in a few minutes. He's got Britt, Tina, and Mike with him." Puck told her.

"Okay." Rachel smiled when he nipped at her earlobe. "Kurt and Mercedes are in the kitchen. That just leaves Finn and Santana. Has anybody heard from them?"

"She just texted me." Quinn replied. "They'll uh, be a few minutes late."

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"They had to do something." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel nodded knowing what Quinn was talking about. She knew Santana and Finn had started to date but she didn't realize it was getting physical this soon. But then again, it was Santana, so Rachel wasn't that surprised.

Everyone turned to the door as Artie, Brittany, Mike, and Tina walked inside.

"We might as well get started." Sam said and everyone made their way down to Rachel's basement.

Mike ran back upstairs to get the door when he heard the doorbell almost an hour later. It was Finn and Santana. Rachel didn't look up when she heard them trudge down the stairs.

"Sorry, we're late." Finn apologized.

"We got caught up." Santana laughed.

They were supposed to be having a serious Glee meeting but somehow it turned into them all gathering in a circle playing random high school games.

"Who's next?" Brittany asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Me." Rachel said.

"Truth or dare?" Brittany smiled asking.

"Truth." Rachel replied and heard Santana snort but chose to ignore her.

"Have you and Puck done it yet?" Brittany asked bluntly.

Rachel looked over at Noah. "…No."

"Oh." Brittany looked at little disappointed. "That's okay. If it makes you feel any better, when me and Artie do it he just kinda lays there."

Brittany didn't understand when about half of the room burst into laughter.

"Truth or dare, Quinn?" Rachel turned to Quinn who was sitting beside her.

"Dare." Quinn grinned.

Rachel bit into her lip trying to think of something for Quinn to do. "Oh come on man-hands, just choose something." Santana snarled.

"Back off Lopez." Puck spat back.

"She's taking forever." Santana rolled her eyes.

"No one is making you stay." Mike told her. Santana just crossed her arms and glared at Rachel.

"I dare you to demonstrate your favorite sexual position with Sam." Rachel grinned proudly.

"Rachel!" Quinn squealed.

"Don't be such a baby, Quinn." Mercedes laughed.

"Fine." Quinn pouted turning to Sam. "Come here."

Rachel laughed as Quinn positioned herself under Sam with her knees hooked over his shoulders.

"I didn't know Quinn was that flexible." Kurt muttered as they took their seats back in the circle.

"Truth or dare?" Quinn asked Santana.

"Truth."

"Who is the most endowed guy you have ever been with?" Quinn smiled.

Santana glanced over at Finn before smirking over at Rachel. "Puck."

Rachel looked over at Noah. He looked at little uncomfortable. The game continued as they went around the circle until it came back to be Rachel's turn again.

"Dare." Rachel replied when she was asked.

"I've got a dare for you." Santana spoke up and Rachel nodded. "You have to take off one article of clothing and keep it off for the next round."

Puck looked down at what Rachel was wearing and it wasn't much. A shirt, bra, panties, and a skirt. "I don't think so." He shook his head.

"It's okay." Rachel locked eyes with Santana.

"Socks don't count, treasure trail." Santana smirked.

Rachel grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head. "Happy?"

Santana squared her jaw and elbowed Finn in the stomach when he gawked at Rachel.

"Awkward." Artie said quietly.

Puck glared around the circle making sure the guys weren't looking at Rachel. "Maybe we shouldn't play anymore."

"It was just getting fun." Mike smiled.

"Don't worry, Puckerman, nobody is looking at RuPaul." Santana rolled her eyes.

"Let's just get on with the game." Tina suggested.

"Truth or dare?" Artie asked Tina.

"Dare." Tina told him.

Artie grinned. "I dare you to make out with Rachel for at least a minute."

"Dude." Mike laughed excitedly. "This is epic."

"You don't have to do it." Artie told Tina.

"It's okay with me." Tina shrugged looking over at Rachel. "Ready?" Tina started to crawl over to Rachel after she nodded.

Puck watched closely as Rachel met her halfway. Rachel and Tina's lips met and Puck shifted when he saw Rachel tongue dart into Tina's mouth. He leaned forward when the girls' seemed to really be getting into it. Rachel pulled away first after someone cleared their throat.

"Wow." Mike pulled Tina back to him and kissed her cheek.

Rachel's lips were red and swollen. Puck grinned as Rachel settled back into the spot beside him.

"That was pretty hot." He whispered against her neck.

"Oh, Noah." Rachel swatted his arm. "You are such a pig."

"Can you maybe do that again?" Mike asked the two girls.

"It's getting late." Quinn yawned a little while later.

"My dads' will be home soon and I don't want them walking downstairs to find me shirtless." Rachel pulled her shirt back on.

"We're out." Sam said pulling a tired Quinn upstairs with him.

One by one the glee clubbers started to head home. Puck pulled Rachel into his lap but she cleared her throat when she saw Finn and Santana still here.

"Puck, can I uh, talk to you?" Finn asked.

"Be right back, babe." Puck whispered in Rachel's ear before following Finn upstairs.

Rachel stood up nervously looking around trying to avoid Santana's gaze.

"Finn's up there apologizing." Santana told her.

"Really?" Rachel looked at her.

"He said I should do the same to you." Santana crossed her arms. "Apologize, I mean."

"Oh."

"I wasn't going to. I have spent this entire night trying to piss you off and you just take it."

"There's no sense fighting with you Santana."

"You should hate me." Santana nodded. "And I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm trying to apologize. It's not something I do often but I know I need to, so I'm sorry. I've been really mean to you and just because I'm apologizing doesn't mean I'm going to stop being a bitch. I still don't like and this doesn't make us friends. I'm apologizing because it's right thing to do."

"Okay." Puck walked back down the stairs. "I figured you two would be killing each other by now."

"Bye." Rachel said as Santana walked towards the stairs.

"Bye, man-hands." Santana turned to quickly smile at Rachel before heading upstairs to Finn.

"We're alone." Puck noted turning to look at Rachel.

"My dads' will be home in an hour." Rachel stepped closer to him. "Let's go up to my room."

Puck pulled Rachel up the two sets of stairs to her room. "What now?" he asked.

"We could talk or something." Rachel grinned at him back up to the bed.

"Or something?" He asked and she nodded.

"I told you I love you and now I want to show you how much I love you." Rachel informed him as she started to unbutton his pants.

"Rachel." Puck grabbed her hands. "Let's take this slow." He bent to kiss her gently.

"I want you, Noah." Rachel said between kisses.

"We've got time." He whispered against her lips lowering her back on the bed.

"My dads' will be home soon." Rachel replied.

"We've got time." He repeated kissing her harder.

Puck pulled away from Rachel after a while and glanced at the clock. "You're dads' should be home any minute. I should go."

"I thought you said we had time." Rachel pouted.

"We do." He nodded. "But I didn't mean we'd do it tonight. I'll see you tomorrow at school." He kissed her cheek before slipping out of her bedroom door.

Rachel slammed her head back against the pillow and groaned. She was going to get Noah Puckerman to sleep with her if it was the last thing she did.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't Glee but I strongly believe that Mark Salling will come to his senses and show up on my front porch someday.**

"Puck will be back tomorrow." Tina said to Rachel during last period.

"I know." Rachel sighed. "I've just missed him this week."

"Do you wanna come over to Kurt's later?" Tina asked. "Mercedes, Kurt, and I are giving each other makeovers."

"I don't know if Kurt would want me there." Rachel bit her lip.

"I'll deal with Kurt, you just show up at six." Tina smiled. "And you're staying over too, so bring some clothes."

"Bye, Tina." Rachel said when the bell rang and all but ran to her car.

"Are you going to see Puck?" Quinn asked when Rachel sprinted past her.

"Yea." Rachel waved at her.

* * *

"Hi, Rachel." Mrs. Puckerman opened the front door of Puck's house. "Noah is in his room."

"Thanks." Rachel quietly slipped up the stairs and knocked on Noah's bedroom door.

"I said I'm trying to sleep." Puck called out.

Rachel smiled as she pushed his door open slightly. "Should I just leave then?" She asked.

Puck shot up out of his bed and pulled Rachel into his room. "Sorry, I thought it was my mom. She's been bugging me all day." Puck kissed Rachel's neck greedily as he smushed her between him and the door. He pulled back when a thought occurred to him. "Did you tell her-?"

"No, she thinks I'm just dropping some homework off." Rachel told him. "Why don't you want your mom to know we're dating?"

Puck pulled Rachel over to his bed. "Because I know my mom and if she found out that we're together she'll want to lock you in the basement until we get married." Puck smiled.

"Oh." Rachel let Puck pull her into his lap.

"I haven't seen you in almost three days." He groaned trying to kiss every part of her that wasn't covered by clothes.

"I know." Rachel tilted her head back. "But you're coming back to school tomorrow."

"I never realized how much I like walking you to class or sitting next to you at lunch." Puck whispered against her neck.

"Mm-hmm." Rachel wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. She was too busy concentrating on the way his hands were crawling up her thigh under her skirt. Her breath hitched in her throat when his fingers pressed against her panties.

"You like that?" He chuckled and she nodded fiercely because she couldn't form the words. "What about this?" Puck pressed down harder over her clit.

"Yes." Rachel's eyes fluttered shut as he leaned her back on the bed.

"Do you want more, Rach?" He asked huskily.

She thrust her hips towards his hand in response. "More." She choked out.

Puck's fingers hooked under her panties and gently tugged them down. She lifted her hips to help him. Rachel gasped as a finger slipped inside of her. Her eyes shot open to find Noah staring back at her.

"Rach, you feel so good." He bent to kiss her lips as he slipped another finger inside of her. She was so tight and warm.

Rachel knew what masturbation was and she had definitely tried it out a few times. She knew what it felt like to orgasm and she knew what it felt like to have fingers inside of her but they had always been her fingers. Now it was Noah's fingers inside of her. He was touching her in places she didn't even know she had. Making her feel things she didn't even know were possible.

"Noah." Rachel breathed.

"Are you close?" He asked but he knew she was. He had been with enough women to know when they were about to come. He just wanted to hear Rachel say it.

"So close." She nodded pushing her hips closer to him to feel him deeper inside of her.

Puck pumped his fingers into a few more times as he felt her start to spasm around his fingers. He groaned biting into her neck slightly. Never again would he have to wonder what it was like when Rachel Berry came because now he knew. He had made her come. He had felt her come.

"Rachel." Puck kissed her lips hungrily.

"Oh God." Rachel smiled. Her breaths were coming out quick and ragged. "Noah."

"You okay?" He breathed against her cheek.

"I'm more than okay." Rachel laughed and looked at her watch. "But I have to go. It's almost five and my dads' will be getting home soon."

"Rach, you can't leave now." Puck groaned when she slipped her panties back on.

"I have to." Rachel looked torn. "If I'm not home when my dads' get there they'll want to know where I was. I can't exactly tell them what we just did."

"Can I come over tonight?" He asked sitting up in his bed.

"I guess you could but I won't be there." She smiled nearing his door.

"Why?"

"I'm staying over at Kurt's with Mercedes and Tina." She explained. "I'll see you later."

* * *

When Kurt answered the door for Rachel he looked a little surprised she was here.

"Didn't Tina tell you I was coming over?" Rachel asked when she saw the look on his face.

"You're late. I figured you weren't coming." He gestured for her to come inside.

"I got a little caught up with Puck." Rachel explained. "I had to shower before I came over."

"Scandalous." Kurt laughed leading Rachel into the living room where Mercedes and Tina were already sitting.

"We thought you weren't coming." Tina said.

"She lost track of time when she was over at Puck's." Kurt smiled suggestively.

"Spill. We want every detail." Mercedes smiled.

Rachel couldn't help but giggle and was about to tell them everything that had happened when something caught her attention across the room. Finn was sitting on the other couch playing a video game pretending not to be listening.

"We just studied." Rachel mumbled.

"Let's take this conversation downstairs." Kurt said noticing that Rachel had noticed Finn. "Some people in this room don't know that they shouldn't eavesdrop on other peoples' conversations."

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Finn turned to them but then swore under his breath when he realized he had given himself away accidentally. "Whatever. You guys' go have your girl fest downstairs. Puck will be here in a little bit anyway."

"Puck's coming over here?" Rachel asked.

"Yea." Finn turned back to his game.

"Come on." Kurt urged Rachel downstairs.

They hadn't been downstairs long when they heard four loud feet bounding down the stairs.

"Seriously dude? They're like giving makeovers down here or something." Finn complained.

Rachel look up to see Puck and Finn come into the room.

"This is for girls' only." Mercedes told them.

"Kurt's in here. He's a guy." Puck shrugged.

"Barely." Kurt snickered.

"Besides, this is Finn's room too." Puck looked around the room.

"The only way you can stay down her is if you get a makeover." Rachel told the two boys'.

"Come on, dude. Let's just go back upstairs." Finn suggested.

"I could use a facial or whatever the hell you girl's call them." Puck smirked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You really want a makeover, Noah?"

"Yep." He rubbed his hands together. "Where do I sit?"

Kurt led Finn and Puck into two empty chairs. Rachel sat down on Puck's lap and starting to apply the cream with the help of Tina.

"You know this is really girly?" Finn told Puck.

"Fuck you. I make this work." Puck laughed looking at himself in the mirror.

"Alright. We're done." Kurt said after they had cleaned off the boys' faces.

"It does make my skin softer." Finn noted rubbing his cheek.

"If that's all you wanted you two can go back upstairs now. We have some girl talk to tend to." Kurt said trying to usher the boys upstairs.

"We can do girl talk." Puck said. "Right, Finn?"

"Right." Finn nodded along with Puck.

"Fine." Mercedes groaned and the six of them all took seats in the middle of the room in a circle.

"…then she told me that they snuck out to her dads speed boat—" Kurt was saying.

"This is boring." Puck complained. "Let's play a game."

"We are not playing truth or dare again." Rachel shook her head.

"I was thinking something a little more fun." Puck smirked.

"Like what?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Spin the bottle." His smirk grew bigger.

"That is so childish." Rachel scoffed.

"I've got the bottle." Kurt sat a lotion bottle on the floor in the middle of the circle. "I'll spin first."

Kurt spun the bottle and it landed on Mercedes. He laughed kissing her cheek. Mercedes spun and got Tina. Tina spun and got Finn. Tina leaned crawled across and kissed Finn on the cheek.

"Oh come on, don't be a bunch a pussy's." Puck groaned. "We need some tongue action here. No more grandma kisses. From now on it has to be on the lips."

"Spin, Finn." Tina smiled.

Finn spun the bottle hard and it felt like forever before it finally stopped spinning.

"Oh hot damn." Mercedes laughed.

"I should have gotten out my camera." Kurt shook with excitement.

Tina's eyes widened as she looked over at Rachel. Rachel looked up from the bottle pointing at her and over at Finn.

"I-I can spin again." Finn reached for the bottle again.

"It's okay." Puck shrugged. "It's the rules of the game."

Finn cleared his throat and looked at Rachel. She was wedged between Puck and Finn. She took a deep breath as Finn leaned closer to her.

His lips met hers and Rachel noticed that the kiss lingered for longer than it should have. She broke away from Finn and looked at Puck. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. She chose to ignore the widened stares of Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes.

"My turn." Rachel turned the attention back to the game. She spun the bottle but before it could stop spinning Puck reached out and stopped it himself.

"Lookie there." Puck smirked. "It landed on me."

"Noah." Rachel swatted his chest. "That's cheating."

Puck rolled his eyes and pulled Rachel to him. His tongue forced its way into her mouth. After what felt like minutes Puck finally let go of Rachel. "That is how you play the game." He said defiantly.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

"Noah Puckerman!" Rachel pushed the boys' locker room door open and stormed inside.

"Hey!" Several football players yelled.

"This is the boy's locker room!" Azimio told her.

Rachel rolled her eyes and zeroed in on Noah. "You!" She walked over to him. "Why are you refusing to have sex with me?" She asked loudly.

"Rach." Puck looked around and everyone was staring at them. "What are you talking about?"

"You told Mike that you didn't want to sleep with me." She put her hands on her hips.

Puck whipped around and glared at Mike. "Sorry." Mike apologized.

"This is not Mike's fault." Rachel punched Noah's arm.

"Girls' aren't allowed in here." Coach Beiste said walking over to Rachel. "The boys' have to practice."

"This can't wait." Rachel shook her head. "I need to talk to Noah, now."

"Clear out." Coach Beiste yelled. "Leave the love birds to talk this out."

After everyone was gone Puck looked down at Rachel. "It's not what it sounds like."

"Really? Enlighten me." Rachel narrowed her eyes at him. "What is so damn terrible about me that you can't even fathom the idea of having sex with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you." Puck searched for a way to explain.

"Then why are you doing this?" Rachel pleaded.

"You're not… ready." He told her.

"What? I'm not a virgin Noah."

Puck snorted. "I know you said that you slept with that Jesse kid but Rach, everything about you screams virgin."

"Okay, so what if I am a virgin? You had no problem taking the virginity of almost every freshmen Cheerio last year."

"Exactly. You're not just some random girl. I care about you Rach, and I know how much your first time is going to mean to you. I don't want your first time to be because you just want to get it over with." Puck explained. "Come here." Puck pulled her into a hug. "Believe me, there is nothing I'd rather do that push you up against these lockers and take you right now. We'll have sex, just whenever _you're_ ready."

"I feel stupid." Rachel admitted.

"You just told the entire football team that I'm not having sex." Puck chuckled. "Do you know how much beef I'm going to get from them?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel pulled away from him.

"I'll see you later." He kissed her cheek.

"Yea." Rachel nodded. She waited for him to head out to the football field before leaving the locker room.

* * *

"My dads' aren't going to be home tonight if you want to come over." Rachel told Puck when he dropped her off at her house. "You can swing back by around six. I'm sure we could find something to pass the time."

Puck pulled into Rachel's driveway a little after six. She opened the door a few seconds after he knocked. She looked very nervous and he wondered why.

"Your dads' leave you alone too much." He told her.

"I have an alarm system. I'm completely safe." Rachel assured him when they got up to her room.

Puck sighed falling back on her bed. He had his eyes closed so he didn't notice as Rachel started fumbling with her shirt buttons.

"Noah." Rachel said and he looked over at her.

He shot up in the bed when he saw her shirt hanging open to reveal a white lace bra. "Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel looked up at him under her thick lashes and gave him a small grin. "I want to."

Puck couldn't get to her fast enough. His hands reached out and grabbed on her waist. "Really? Don't screw with me Rach."

"I want to." She repeated kissing him.

He didn't need any more persuading before kissing her back. They stumbled back onto the bed and Puck help her get her shirt off. He rolled them over so that she was trapped under him.

"God, Rach." Puck groaned kissing her stomach.

Rachel reached down pulling his face back up to hers. "I love you." She whispered. She watched his face soften and knew he was trying to say it. "It's okay." She assured him and he kissed her lips hungrily. She knew that the kiss meant more than if she made him say it back.

She yanked at his shirt and he pulled back to let her take it off. He unbuttoned his pants as she pushed her skirt down leaving then in only their underwear. She lifted up slightly so that he could unhook her bra. They quickly got out of their underwear. His eyes raked down her body and back up to see her blushing.

"You're staring." She told him.

"You're beautiful." He explained.

"Noah." Rachel covered her face with her hands.

"You are." He pulled her hands away and kissed her forehead.

"You're embarrassing me." Rachel whispered. "No one's ever stared at me like that."

"Has anyone else ever seen you naked?" He asked and she shook her head. "Then that's why. Finn was an idiot for giving you up."

Rachel smiled slightly as she raked her fingers down his bare chest making him groan. He quickly got back to what he was doing before her nakedness distracted him.

Puck had to make sure Rachel was ready for this. Not just emotionally but physically. He kissed her again as his hands wandered down. They made a quick stop at her breasts to tweak her nipples. She groaned when she felt his hands spread her thighs. His thumb massaged her clit making her wiggle beneath him.

"Rach." He breathed against her neck. "Did you?"

"I'm sorry." Rachel apologized.

"It's okay. I just… I barely touched you." Puck chuckled.

"Noah." Rachel smacked his chest. "Don't make fun of me."

"I'm not." He kissed the corner of her mouth. "It's kind of hot that I can make you do that."

Rachel kissed Puck and pulled him closer to her. "I want you." She whispered.

Puck smiled but then tenses. "Shit, Rach. I don't have a condom with me. Maybe I have one in the truck." He started to get off of the bed but she stopped him.

"In the drawer." Rachel gestured to the nightstand beside her bed.

Puck reached in and pulled out a condom. "Why do you have condoms?"

"I like to be prepared." She replied simply.

"Of course you do." He smiled down at her. "When do your dads get home?"

"They're out of town." She bit her lip.

"Rach." Puck groaned when her hands ghosted down his chest.

Puck kissed her hard as she helped him put the condom on. He positioned himself at her entrance and looked up at her.

"It's going to hurt for a little bit but it'll get better. I promise." He told her. "Just look at me. Focus on me."

Rachel nodded as she felt him slowly inch his way inside of her. She wrinkled her brow and bit her lip. She focused on breathing normally as the pain started.

"You okay?" Puck asked. "We can stop if you want."

"Keep going." Rachel told him.

Puck felt himself break through as he buried himself inside of her. When he was all the way in he waited for her to adjust. He stayed completely still until he felt her move beneath him.

"Ready?" He asked.

Rachel nodded up at him. "Move." She ordered.

He started out slow letting her set the rhythm. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. When she started to meet his thrust he sped up and she was quick to keep up with him. He groaned into her neck as he pumped into her.

"Noah." Rachel whispered. "I'm close."

Puck thrusted into her a few more times before she came. Her muscles spasmed around him and he couldn't take it anymore. He made sure to prop himself up on his elbows so not to crush her as the orgasm took over him.

Rachel took several deep, ragged breaths and Puck moved off of her. He collasped onto the bed beside her tossing the condom in the trashcan beside her bed. He pulled Rachel against him and kissed her neck.

"I love you, Noah." Rachel told him.

Puck kissed her forehead listening to her breath slow and even out.

* * *

Rachel decided to skip lunch. She was sitting alone in the empty auditorium with her nose shoved in a book she'd read at least 17 times before when a familiar hand slid a piece of paper in front of her. She looked up to see Noah standing with his hands shoved in his pockets grinning sheepishly up at her.

"Noah." Rachel breathed and looked down at the paper in front of her. She read the words again to make sure she was actually seeing right. Written in his messy handwriting were three words Rachel Berry never expected Noah Puckerman to say – or in this case write.

"I wrote it down because I'm afraid to say it. Because if I say out loud I can never take it back and that scares me." Noah admitted. "But I do mean it. I just can't say it… at least not yet."

"Noah." Rachel said again practically jumping on him. "I love you too."


End file.
